NaLu One Shot Come Home
by fairytail.keys
Summary: Going off to fight in the war, Natsu Dragneel leaves his wife Lucy Dragneel and there only just born daughter, Nashi Dragneel. It has been 5 years since he left, and poor Nashi is still waiting to meet her father. Will Natsu come home, or has he not made it off the battle field! A Natsu and Lucy One Shot.


NaLu One shot – Come home.

Lucy's Point Of View

I sat in the guild hall next to Levy and Juvia as we looked over at the television screen waiting for the news to pop up of our Fairy Tail members.

"Do you think they will come home?" Levy asks with panic in her voice.

It had been 5 years since a group of Fairy Tail wizards left to fight in the war. This group was made of six members being, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss and Jellal Fernandes.

"Natsu promised me everyone would come home, I'm sure of it." I replied.

I heard the guild door's open from behind me, I turn my head to see Lisanna Strauss walking in with my little baby girl Nashi who was now 5 years old.

"Mommy!" She yelled while running up to me.

"Hey beautiful." I say hugging her

"Mommy, is daddy coming home today?" She asks with hope in her eyes.

I look down at her with sorrow. The thing is Nashi never met her father, Natsu. He left only a week after she was born. Those five years of her life, Natsu was never there.

"Not too sure sweet heart, hopefully soon." I reply kissing the top of her forehead.

"So any news?" Lisanna asks sitting down next to Juvia.

"Not yet." I sigh, "but hopefully they are coming soon." I continue, hugging my daughter.

I take one last glance at the television to see no news of the Fairy Tail group. "I'm going to take Nashi home." I say to the guild.

"Ok, I'll call you if we receive anything." Levy replies to me

"Thanks levy-chan." I say "c'mon Nashi, let's go home." I say taking Nashi's hand.

"ok!" She replies with a big grin

We head out of the guild and make our way back home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We had made our way back home. I opened the front door, and Nashi walked in and sat on the couch, she lightly took a picture frame of Natsu and I on our weeding day, that was sitting on the dining table.

"That's daddy?" she asks, pointing towards the pink headed dragon slayer in the photo frame.

"Yeah that's your daddy alright." I reply sitting down beside her

"Is he ever coming back mommy?" Nashi asks looking up at me

"He will, he promised me." I reassure my daughter.

"Ok." She replies yawning slightly.

"I think we should get to bed Nashi." I say slightly giggling at my tired daughter

"Ok, can I sleep with you mommy?" she asks

"Of course pumpkin, you go up ahead I'll be up in a second." I say

"Ok thanks mommy." She replies walking up the stairs into my bedroom.

I turn to the dining table and clean up some extra cups and plates I left there from breakfast this morning. Placing them into the sink, I walk over to the stair case and head up the stairs.

"Bloody hell its cold" I heard a muscular voice say as the front window open and closes as someone's voice enter the house.

I completely froze in my tracks, not knowing what to do; I grabbed the closest object near me, which happened to be a frying pan…

I hold it tightly between my palms, slowly walking over to the front window.

I get a quick glance of the tall figure, he was very muscular quite built, but he was also very slim, he had muscular arms and bright pink hair and-

…wait pink hair….

I emerged from the shadows trying to get a better look at the character.

"N-natsu?" I ask quietly waiting for a response. I felt my body stiffen as the body turned to face in my direction.

"You shouldn't be up this late Luce." The man replies with a snicker.

"oh my god. It really is you." I said my eyes not leaving the body in front of me.

He slowly took a step forward, so now he facial expressions could be seen from the moonlight reflecting from the window.

He still had his spiky pink hair which was the same length. He had grown a couple of inches taller, his body still muscular but slim as well. His voice no different along with that wide grin that had never left his face. And his Fairy Tail mark still on his left shoulder.

"I'm home Luce." He says softly

I dropped the pan and heard his smash down onto the floor. Not caring I jumped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging onto him not wanting to let go. I felt his arms snake around my waist as hold onto me tightly.

"Welcome home you idiot." I reply tears forming from the corner of my eyes and flowing down onto my cheeks.

"Did you miss me?" He asks with a slight laugh.

I grip onto him tightly giggling from his comment. "Of course I did!" I reply.

I move my head so now I was facing him looking into his dark onyx eyes. "I love you." I heard him mumble under his breath.

Slowly I closed the gap between us, kissing him slowly but with passion.

God I missed his lips so much, I missed his humour, his laugh, his hair, his body, his love. I missed every little bit of him.

Slowly I pulled away to look into his eyes once again.

I see him look behind me slightly with a confused look on his face. Not knowing what he was looking at, I turned behind me to see my daughter standing at the end of the stairs hiding behind the wall.

I slowly let go of Natsu and walk over to Nashi, picking her up I slowly walked back to Natsu standing a couple of meters away.

"Mommy who is that?" Nashi asks clinging onto me

"Nashi." I pause for a moment looking over at Natsu who had a grin on his face. "that's your daddy." I finish.

Nashi's eyes widen before she turns back over to look at Natsu.

"Hey there sweetie, I'm home." Natsu whispers ever so slightly.

I place Nashi back onto her two feet, slowly she moves over towards her father. Once she is in arms reach she slowly places one of her small hands onto Natsu's cheek.

"Daddy?" she questions with a whisper.

Natsu nods in agreement.

Nashi plunges herself so she was now in Natsu's arms clinging onto him tightly.

"This is our little girl." Natsu says to me

"Yeah she is our little girl." I reply

Natsu picks up little Nashi holding her in his arms, I walk over and tightly hold my husband and my baby girl.

We were finally a family again, my little girl, and my idiotic husband. May be idiotic, but that's why I feel in love with him in the first place.

THE END


End file.
